My One Sided Love
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: Kagamine Rin seorang gadis manis berwajah loli ternyata punya kenangan buruk yang membuatnya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis! Apa yang Rin alami sehingga Rin menjadi seperti itu? #summary jelek. Cerita awalnya belum nyambung. Sedikit Shojo-ai. DISCONTINUE. akan direwrite dengan judul yang sama dengan penambahan /rewrite
1. Chapter 1 : Rin

_**Prolog**_

* * *

"Gumi-san, a-aku me-menyukaimu. Maukah kau me-menjadi pacarku?" kataku dengan gugup. Wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gumi terlihat kaget dengan ucapanku. Mulutnya menganga. "Kau bercanda kan?" kenapa dia tidak mempercayai ucapanku sih? "ya, aku serius." jawabku. Gumi semakin terkejut. Tapi perkataan selanjutnya membuat nyaliku menjadi ciut.

"Tapi kan, kita cewe, Rin? masa pacaran sih?"

* * *

_**Hai IA disini.**_

_**Maaf IA bikin fict baru lagi, multichap pula**_

_**padahal fict IA yang autumn in pari belum selesai, filenya keapus semua chap 3-5 jadi mesti bikin ulang.**_

_**fict IA kali ini diambil dari kisah nyata IA sendiri. Dan IA hanya melakukan sedikit perubahan.**_

_**IA ga mau banyak ngomong, fict ini mengandung sedikit shojo-ai**_

_**dan VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA IA**_

_**Saa, happy reading~**_

* * *

_**Chapter one : Rin**_

* * *

Normal pov

"Rin, kau ditolak Gumi ya?" tanya seorang gadis dengan wajah cantik, tubuh proposional dan berambut seperti gulali. Orang yang dipanggil Rin itu menengok.

"Ya, aku harus bisa move on dari Gumi! doakan aku Luka!" Seru Rin dengan berapi-api. Gadis yang dipanggil Luka itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Terserah lah," ujarnya. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menyukai lelaki?" lanjut Luka.

Tep.

Rin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Luka. "AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN LAKI-LAKI! MEREKA HANYA MAINAN YANG KUMAINKAN JIKA SEDANG BOSAN! BERBEDA DENGAN PEREMPUAN, MEREKA BONEKA-BONEKAKU YANG SANGAT MANIS DAN TAK AKAN KUBUANG SAMPAI KAPAN PUN!" Teriak Rin dengan sangat kencang. Luka kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ya, ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ia tau Rin mempunyai kenangan yang buruk dengan mantannya. Rin yang sangat sensitif orangnya langsung depresi dan tiba-tiba menyukai perempuan, atau lebih tepatnya lesbian.

Yap, ini terjadi sehari sebelum tahun baru...

Flashback : ON

Rin PoV

"Nee Lenlen~ tahun baru pengen ngapain?" tanyaku sambil bergelayut manja dilengan kanan Len. Len menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut. "Rin maunya ngapain emang?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepalaku. Aku tersenyum lalu mencium pipinya. "Aku ingin main sama Len. Tapi Neru mengajakku untuk bermain ToD sebentar dengannya. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman sambil melihat kembang api? kutunggu ditaman yang biasanya jam setengah dua belas malam." Ujarku dengan senyum lebar. Len tertawa kecil. "oh? gadis kecilku sudah berani mengajak seorang laki-laki dewasa untuk pergi keluar malam-malam ya? mau melakukan apa memangnya? apa kau tidak ada tugas?" ucapnya jahil. Aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"kan aku mengajak Len, Len pasti akan menjagaku kan? lagian tugas sudah kukerjakan semua kok!" jawabku sambil tetap mengembungkan pipiku. Len sekali lagi tertawa kecil sambil mencubit kedua pipiku. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu~ tapi mungkin aku akan telat sedikit. Ada tugas yang belum selesai. Maklum Rin, kuliah tanggung jawabnya lebih besar. Kalau kau kan baru SMP. Tanggung jawabnya belum sebesar aku." ujar Len dengan senyum lembutnya yang selalu bisa membuatku tersipu malu. Aku cemberut.

"Tapikan aku udah kelas 9 Len. Aku juga sudah mau lulus dari SMP. Aku akan masuk SMA yang bisa meluluskanku dalam waktu 2 tahun, agar aku bisa menyusulmu." ujarku. Len tersenyum simpel seraya menarikku kepelukannya. "fokuskanlah dulu sekolahmu, tidak peduli kau mengahabiskan berapa tahun untuk mengejarku, yang jelas aku akan selalu disini, bersamamu.." ujarnya lembut. Aku tersipu malu dengan ucapannya.

"Terima kasih Len, selalu disini untukku."

"Ya Rin, terima kasih juga."

**_SKIP TIME_**

To : Rin Kagamine

From : Neru Akita

Subject :ToD!

Heii rinny~ ToDnya gajadi main dirumahku. dateng kesini ea : perum vococo no 12 blok kasih..

Ho? ToDnya gak jadi dirumah Neru? huh, aku tidak bisa menjahili Nero dong.

To : Neru Akita

From : Rin Kagamine

Subject : re_ToD!

Okeh.

Sip, tinggal pergi kesana. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah stasiun kereta. Yang kutahu, harus 2x naikkereta untuk kesana. tempatku dari sana sangat jauh. huftt, Ganbatte Rin...!

**SKIP TIME**

Aku berada didepan rumah bercat kuning lemon dengan banyak corak bergambar pisang yang mengingatkanku pada Len. Aku mengetuk pintu itu.

Kriett.

Pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk masuk kedalam. Yang kulihat disini hanya ruangan kosong dengan beberapa pintu disisi kanan kirinya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memasuki salah satu pintu coklat disana.

Kriett

"Ah! bukan gitu Lenny~ aku menyukaimu ko~ bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hahaha, aku tidak suka kok dengan Rin~ yang kusuka kan hanya Neru seorang~ aku sudah bilang ko padanya kalauaku ada tugas jadi datang agak telat~"

Aku menutup mulutku. Aku terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang kulihat. Len sedang tiduran dikasur dengan Neru. Len bertelanjang dada, sedangkan Neru hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Rasanya aku terkhianati.

"Le-len..."

Len menoleh eke arahku. Matanya membulat melihatku. Len, aku tak menyangka kau selingkuh. Lebih baik aku sakit karena di tinggalkan selamanya dari pada diselingkuhi seperti ini. Yap, kokoro ini tidak kuat melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Rin, a-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" ujar Len seraya berdiri untuk menghampiriku. Aku menunduk, lalu kembali menatap Len dengan senyum palsuku. "Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun kok.." ujarku. Len menghela nafas lega. Lalu tatapan mataku menjadi sangat tajam ke arahnya. "Len Nunez." Len menengok ke arahku.

"Kita PUTUS!"

TBC

untuk chap berikutnya, masih tentang flashback alasan Rin menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi IA Ga tau harus update kapan, mudah-mudahan sih bareng ama autumn in paris. maaf ya pendek

makasih yang udah baca, dan teman-teman IA di BBM XD

Last, Minta review,bboleh?

Next : Chapter two : New school


	2. Chapter 2 : New School

_Hai IA disini_

_IA bakal update cerita tiap dapet 8 review disetiap chapter_

_Dan fict IA kali ini udah dapet 8 review ditambah review dari temen BBM IA_

_Yosh! IA ga mau banyak ngomong._

_VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA IA_

_Saa, happy reading minna~~_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Two : New school.**_

* * *

Rin Pov

"A-apa? Ri-rin, kau be-bercanda kan?" Tanya Len dengan wajah yang terlihat shock. Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku. Ikhlas tentunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda kok, NUNEZ-san.." Ujarku dengan penekanan kata pada marga lelaki biadap tersebut. Bisa kulihat, ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baguslah jika kau tidak bercanda. Yah, lebih baik kita putus sajalah. Sepertinya aku tidak menyukaimu lagi akhir-akhir ini.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Semudah itukah ia mengatakan hal itu?!

Cairan bening mulai terbentuk disudut mataku. Aku mengulas senyum manis penuh kebohongan.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi, Nunez-san. Terima kasih untuk 2 tahun terakhir ini." Ujarku dengan lembut. Tidak, aku tidak boleh dendam! Aku harus bisa melupakan lelaki bernama Len Nunez ini! Semangat Rin!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar pintu. Aku tak mau lagi mengingat hal ini. Tapi sebelum aku mencapai keluar pintu, seseorang mendekapku dari belakang.

"Terima kasih Rin..." Ujar Len Nunez ditelinga kananku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan tangisanku yang hendak keluar. Aku lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke taman yang selalu kudatangi dengannya dulu.

Taman ini terasa sepi. Yah, rasanya rindu juga dengan taman ini. Taman inilah yang mempertemukanku dengan Len. Aku masih ingat, waktu itu hanya tersisa satu buah kursi ditaman itu. Aku dan dia yang dulu tidak saling mengenal saling rebutan untuk duduk disitu. Kami berdebat heboh didepan kursi itu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada yang mendudukinya. Kami dengan terpaksa duduk dibawah pohon sakura di taman tersebut.

Jika kau tanya untuk apa duduk ditaman, waktu itu sedang ada pertunjukan sulap di tengah-tengah taman. Dan yah kami yang malas berdiri memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi taman. Tapi yah begitulah.

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat itu. Saat kami berdebat, kami tidak menyadari bahwa jarak kami terlalu dekat dan jika dilihat dari belakang, mungkin bisa dikira sedang berciuman.

Sejak saat itulah kami berteman. Yap, berteman. Tidak lebih.

Ditaman ini pula lah ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Di depan umum.

Aku beranjak pergi dari taman tersebut. Aku tidak mau mengingat hal tersebut. Ayo Rin, kau pasti bisa melupakannya!

Baru saja beberapa langkah dari taman, aku menabrak seseorang.

BRUKK!

Aku jatuh dengan keadaan terduduk. Karena bokongku lebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Aku mengusap-usap bokongku yang terasa sakit itu, lalu melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut.

"Eh? Kagamine-san? Maafkan aku menabrakmu ya." Ujarnya. Oh aku tahu siapa dia! "Megumi-san?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan. Megumi, dia adalah teman sekolah dasarku dulu. Kami berbeda SMP sekarang.

"Tehee~ Kagamine Rinrin-chan masih ingat toh~" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda sembari memeletkan lidahnya. Aku mendecak.

"Bagaimana aku tidak lupa dengan orang yang dengan sengaja selalu mencoret-coret buku tugasku?" Cibirku. Megumi tertawa keras.

"Tehee~ Rinrin kan teman sebangku Gumi~ tidak mungkin Gumi mencoret buku tugas si otak mesum gakupo kan?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG!

Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa aku degdeg-an melihat senyum Gumi? Oh jangan bilang.. Batinku, cemas. Tapi aku berusaha menghapus pikiran anehku itu.

"Gu-gumi, aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa.." Ujarku seraya pergi dan melambaikan tangan. Gumi membalas lambaian tanganku, lalu tersenyum.

Jaa~"

Sesampainya dirumah, aku terus mengingat senyuman kejadian tad

i. Aku kembali mengigat-ingat kejadian yang ku alami dengan Len selama ini. Terlalu banyak kenangan hingga aku mungkin tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Tehee~ Kagamine Rinrin-chan masih ingat toh~"

DEG!

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Gumi? Batinku. Megumi Nakajima. Dia sering dipanggil Gumi atau Megumi. Dia salah satu teman sekolah dasarku. Orangnya ceria, penyabar, kadang egois tapi sifatnya yang perhatian membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Dia tak pernah sesekali membentak seseorang walaupun mungkin orang itu ia benci. Gumi terlalu baik pada semua orang.

Gumi juga cantik. Wajahnya memancarkan cahaya kegembiraan setiap ia dekat dengan seseorang. Oke cukup, kenapa kita membahas Gumi.

Hee~ rasanya kangen juga dengan Gumi. Aku ingat sekali waktu itu, dia sering diganggu oleh si otak mesum, Gakupo. Rasanya sudah lama juga ya?

Ya Rin. Kau harus bisa move on dari Len. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba move on ke sahabat dekatmu.

Contohnya... Gumi

_Flashback : Off_

Normal PoV

Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi setelah mengingat hal itu. Luka sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran sahabat curhatnya ini. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan pendekatan dengan Gumi, Rin dengan modal ke nekat-an langsung menembak Gumi. Di depan umum. Dan yah, kau tahu bukan balasan Gumi?

Luka menatap Rin yang sedang berjalan ke arah sekolah barunya. Yap, hari ini mereka akan memasuki tahun ajaran baru di SMA. Mereka berdua memilih untuk masuk ke SMA VOCACO.

Yah, sekolah ini bisa dibilang sekolah terfavorit. Selain seleksi yang ketat, orang yang bisa masuk sekolah ini hanya siswa-siswi yang berprestasi. Jika kau tak mempunyai prestasi, jangan harap kau bisa diterima disekolah ini.

Luka... Aku galau masa?" Ujar Rin tiba-tiba sembari bergelayut manja dilengan kanan Luka. Luka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabat baiknya ini.

"Pasti gara-gara ditolak Gumi." Ujar Luka dengan nada datar. Rin yang mendengar jawaban singkat dari sahabatnya tersebut langsung mengembungkan kedua pipi tembemnya. Rin paling tidak suka jika ia ditanggapi dengan datar.

"Mouu! Luka-nyan gituuu..!" Ujar Rin dengan nada tsundere. Luka menghela nafas. Ia terlalu sering dengan sikap Rin yang berubah-ubah. Kadang baik. Kadang kuudere. Kadang tsundere. Kadang hime dere.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Ayo itu gerbang sekolah baru kita. Semoga kita sekelas ya.." Ujar Luka dengan nada keibu-ibuan.

Rin kembali mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Lama-lama kesal juga melihat sahabat baiknya yang mempunyai tubuh idaman wanita ini. "Ya sudah lah. Ayo kita lihat. Melihatnya di papan pengumuman kan?" Tanya Rin. Luka hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Mereka mempercepat langkah kaki mereka. Jam sudhah hampir menunjukkan jam 10. Oh aku lupa bilang kalau mereka masuk siang dan pulang sore. Jam 10 ada acara penyambutan murid baru. Tak enak bukan jika terlambat?

Sesampainya disekolah. Rin dan Luka hanya pelanga-pelongo tidak jelas di antara murid-murid disekolah itu. Yap, Mereka bingung mencari aula dimana. Rin melihat kanan kirinya, lalu ia menemukan seorang gadis berpenampilan culun. Ia menggunakan kacamata yang cukup tebal dan kawat gigi. Ada bintik-bintik noda hitam dikedua pipinya membuat kesan culunnya semaki meningkat. Untung ia menggerai rambutnya yang sepinggang. Jika tidak, Rin yakin bahwa gadis itu pasti akan tambah culun. Rin segera menghampirinya.

"Sumimasen, senpai, saya hanya ingin bertanya, dimana letak aula? Aku dan temanku adalah murid baru disekolah ini. Namaku Rin dan ini Luka." Kata Rin sembari menjelaskan. Gadis itu mangut-mangut, lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, ya. Aula terletak disamping lapangan indoor. Lapangan indoor ada disebelah barat gedung kelas. Gedung kelas ada di sebrang sana. Ah, namaku Avanna. Tidak usah menggunakan senpai. Aku yakin kita seumuran. Karena aku terlalu cepat masuk sekolah." Jawabnya lembut sembari menunjuk sebuah gedung disebrang sana. Rin dan Luka tersenyum padanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka pun pergi menuju aula.

Melihat Avanna entah kenapa jadi mengingatkan Luka pada pendekatan Rin dan Gumi 2 hari yang lalu. Yap, menurutnya seru untuk diingat tentang kejadia 2 yang lalu.

_Flashback : ON_

Normal PoV

"Nee Gumi, apakah kau akan masuk dengan sekolah yang sama dengan kami berdua.?" Tanya Rin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Rin, Gumi dan Luka sedang berjalan-jalan ke suatu Mall. Akhir-akhir ini terhitung sejak satu bulan yang lalu, Rin sering mengajak Gumi berjalan-jalan. Kadang hanya berdua, kadang bersama Luka.

Gumi membalas senyum Rin dengan tatapan sedih. "Yah Rin. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku tidak sepintar kau dan Luka sehingga aku tudak diterima saat test ujian masuk kesana..." Ujar Gumi sengan sedih. Rin tersenyun kecut. Ia tidak tahu kalau kepintaran Gumi menurun. Ya kau tahu? Gumi selalu rantkin 3 besar saat sekolah dasar. Itu memberi tanda tanya yang besar di otak Rin.

"Ya sudah lah. Tapi kita masih bisa bersama kan?" Tanya Rin dengan menggunaka puppy eyes terbaiknya. Dan sudah dipastikan tidak ada yang sanggup melihat Rin dengan Puppy eyes-nya tersebut

"Iya-iya. Tenang saja, RinRin-nyan~" kata Gumi sembari menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Rin. Jika diamati lebih lanjut, kau dapat menemukan sesuatu yang berwarna merah menghiasi wajah manis Rin. Luka yang sendari tadi terdiam terkikik geli melohat Tin dan Gumi yang sudah seperti pacaran.

"Nyaaaann! RinRin sayaaaang Gumi. Dalam artian lain..." Ujar Rin sambil berteriak. Tentu kalimat terakhir ia pelankan agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain. Tapi Luka masih tetap bisa mendengarnya langsung menganga. Ja-jangan, jangan?! Batin Luka. Ia mulai memikirkan hal aneh. Namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh sebelum ia melihatnya dengan mata telanjang.

"Gumi juga sayang dengan RinRin kook~" kata Gumi sembari menggenggam lembut tangan Rin. Luka yang merasa diabaikan oleh dua mahluk gila ini lalu menyahut.

"GumGum ama RinRin nggak sayang sama Luka ya?" Tanya Luka dengan pura-pura sedih. Rin yang mengira Luka sedih langsung memeluk Luka dengan erat. "Nyaan! RinRin juga sayang sama Luka kok! Tenang saja..!" Kata Rin. Gumi dan Luka tak bisa menahan tawanya yang meledak. Muka Rin waktu itu sangat menggemaskan. Membuat mereka ingin menculik Rin lalu dijadikan pajangan dirumah mereka.

"Ah sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan

hari yang lalu. Yap, menurutnya seru untuk diingat tentang kejadia 2 yang lalu.

**Keesokkan Harinya~**

"Gumi! Luka! Sini-sini! Sebelum antriannya tambah penuh!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut kuning madu dengan pita besar yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Hari ini mereka berjalan-jalan pergi ke taman bermain. Rin ingin sekali bermain roller coaster disana.

"Ha'i.." Ujar kedua sahabat Rin dengan lesu. Mereka sudah menaikki wahana roller coaster ini sebanyak empat kali. Wajar saja bukan jika mereka berdua (Gumi Luka) menjadi bosan?

"Kenapa kalian lesu seperti itu?"

"KARENA KAMI SUDAH LELAH BERMAIN ROLLER COASTER RIN! APAKAH KAU TIDAK BOSAN!?" Teriak Luka dan Gumi bersamaan. Rin dengan santainya memasang wajang innocent.

"Nggak tuh."

GUBRAKK!

Gumi dan Luka akhirnya jatuh ala anime. Anak siapa sih ni otang atu! Batin keduanya. "Anak ayah dan ibu lah." Jawab Rin masih dengan muka innocentnya. Luka dan Gumi menganga.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!" Teriak Gumi, enggak selow. Luka hanya mengangguk dan melotot ke arah Rin. Dan Rin pun masih tetap mempertahankan ke innocent-annya. "Kalian ngomongnya keras soh. Wajarkan aku bisa dengar."

Dan untuk selanjutnya lebih baik kita sekip. Tidak baik melihat acara RinGumiLuka yang begitu 'mengasyikkan' tersebut.

**SKIP. Sore jam 4**

Rin, Gumi dan Luka sudah nulai kecapaian. Setelah berkeliling di area untuk mencari wahana yang asyik, mereka sekarang sedang beristirahat di sebuah cafe.

"Nee Luka kau bisa antar aku ke kamar mandi tidak?"

Luka hanya mengiakan perkataan Rin. Mereka pun berdiri. Sebelum pergi dari tempat,

mereka izin terlebih dahulu ke Gumi.

**Skip at Toilet**

"Luka. Ada yang ingin kuberitahu..." Ujar Rin dengan suara malu-malu. Luka menengok ke arah Rin. "Ngomong aja. Kudengerin kok." Kata Luka sambil tersenyun simpul.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Muka tampak sangat merah. "Luka, apakah menyukai eeseorang itu salah?" Tanya Rin. Luka mengkerutkan dahinya. "Tidak kok. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Luka. Rin menghela nafas lega.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang. Boleh kah..?" Kata Rin. Luka mengangguk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Rin.

"Ganbatte! By the way. Siapa yang ingin kau tembak?" Tanya Luka dengan nada penasaran. Rin makin memerah mukanya.

"Gumi.. Jadi bisa kah kau menunggu disini sedangkan aku menembaknya?" Tanya Rin ragu-ragu. Luka menganga. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman terbaiknya ini menyukai Gumi. Pantas saja tadi Rin agak ragu-ragu.

Tapi belum sempat Luka membalas perkataan Rin, Rin sudah terlanjur keluar dan menuju Gumi yang masih asyik duduk.

"RI-RIN!"

"Gumi-san ada yang inginku bicarakan denganmu.." Ujar Rin dengan nada formal. Gumi terkikik pelan. "Ngomong aja, nggak ada yang melarang kok.." Ujar Gumi dengan santai.

"Gumi-san, a-aku me-menyukaimu. Maukah kau me-

menjadi pacarku?" kata Rin dengan gugup. Wajah Rin

memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Gumi terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Rin. Mulutnya menganga.

"Kau bercanda kan?" kenapa dia tidak mempercayai

ucapanku sih? Batin Rin "Ya, aku serius." jawab Rin. Gumi semakin

terkejut. Tapi perkataan selanjutnya membuat Rin menjadi ciut.

"Tapi kan, kita cewe, Rin? masa pacaran sih?"

_Flashback : OFF_

Luka kembali terkikik geli dengan ucapan penolakan dari Gumi. Halus tapi sangat jleb dihati.

Rin menatap Luka yang dari tadi terdiam dan diselingi oleh kikikkan kecil dari mulutnya. "Luka, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Rin. To the point. Luka menengok ke arah Rin yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Luka tidak menyadari bahwa acara penyambutan sudah selesai dan pembagian kelas sudah diberitahukan. Dengan panik, Luka bertanya, "Nee Rin, aku kelas 10 apa?"

Rin mengembungkan pipinya. Ia yakin Luka dari tadi melamun.

"Kau kelas 10-3. Sedangkan aku berada dikelas 10-1. Jadi kita tidak sekelas. Maaf ya Luka.." Jawab Rin. Luka mengehela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Yasudah. Sana ke kelasmu aku juga akan ke kelasku. Oh ya nanti temui aku di perpustakaan disekolah ini ya.." Ujar Luka. Rin kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Emang kau tahu dimana perpustakaan di sini?" Tanya Rin. Luka kembali tersenyum.

"Tanya saja dengan teman sekelasmu nanti."

* * *

Rin memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang kelas. Matanya tertuju pada kursi kosong di samping jendela. Dengan segera, ia menghampiri kursi itu lalu menaruh tasnya.

Setelah itu, Rin menghampiri seorang murid dikelas itu "Hai, Namaku Kagamine Rin. Apakah kau tahu dimana perpustakaan disekolah ini?" Tanya Rin, langsung to the point. Gadis yang dihampiri Rin menengok kearah Rin, lalu tersenyum.

"Ah! Namaku Hatsune Miku. Salan kenal Kagamine-san. Perpustakaan berada dilantai paling atas. Dekat atap." Ujarnya. Rin mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

* * *

Kriett.

Rin memasuki ruanh perpustakaan tersebut. Banyak sekali buku disini. Rin tersenyum senang. Yap, salah satu hobi Rin adalah membaca.

Ia mengelilingi perpustakaan itu. Melihat-lihat di rak buku. Rin amat senang mengamati buku.

BRUKK!

"Aa! Gomennasai daijo- chotto. Rin-san?"

"Gomennasai. Eh? Kau kan..."

* * *

_**Tbc**_

* * *

Hai. Akhirnya chap 2 selesai.

IA mau nanya sama kalian

Kalian ingin dicerita ini Rin tetap menyukai Perempuan lalu endingnya jadia dengan perempuan. Atau kalian ingin Rin menyukai laki-laki lagi lalu endingnya berakhir Rin berpacaran dengan laki-laki?

Jawab ea *paan

Sekalian tulis pengennya ending si pairkab dengan siapa~

Oke itu saja

Last, reviewnya boleh dong?

_**Next chapter : cinta di perpustakaan.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Cinta di perpustakaan

Hai IA disini.

IA ganyangka udah langsung dapet 8 review. Padahal menurut IA cerita IA kurang bagus lho jika dibandingkan dengan fict lain

Yah jadinya IA ganti. IA akan update tiap satu minggu. Entah hari jumat/sabtu/minggu

Oh ya dan masalah pair, ternyata pada banyak yang milih Rin sama cowok ya?

Karena IA gatau banyak tentang laki-laki di vocaloid, IA kasih opsi buat milih yap?

Ini pilihannya~

•Len

•Lui

•Gumiya

•Kaito

•Yohioloid

•Mikuo

•Teiru

Maaf ya dikit. IA gbegitu tau banyak

_**VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA IA**_

Saa, happy reading~~

Chapter 3 : Cinta Diperpustakaan.

Normal PoV

"... Avanna-san?" Tanya Rin untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Ya, Rin tak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan seseorang di perpustakaan sekolahnya ini.

"Ah? Ri-rin-san. Konnichiwa.." Kata Avanna seraya bangkit. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Rin. Avanna lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Rin yang masih di posisi terduduk. Tadi Rin jatuh dengan posisi bokong menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu. Rin membalas uluran tangan Avanna seraya ikut tersenyum canggung.

"Kebetulan sekali ya, Avanna-san.." Ucap Rin. Avanna hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tak apa Rin-san. Dan tak usah menggunakan kata-kata formal padaku. Aku kan seusia denganmu.." Kata Avanna dengan kikikkan geli dari mulutnya. Rin tersenyum lebar, memarkan giginya yang putih.

"Hee~ berarti boleh dong RinRin manggil Avanna dengan nama Ava-nyan~" kata Rin dengan nada childish yang diimut-imutkan. Oke coret itu.

Avanna tertawa kecil. Sifat Rin yang seperti anak-anak membuatnya teringat zaman-zaman saat ia TK. Apa lagi tampang Rin yang sangat loli pasti bisa membuat lolicon mana pun tergoda.

"Terserah Rinny saja deh~" kata Avanna, berusaha lebih dekat dengan Rin. Rin yang mendengar nama 'Rinny' langsung tersenyum kecut. Nama itu mengingatkannya pada mantannya dulu. Rinny itu panggilan sayang dari 'dia' untuk Rin saat mereka masih sahabat...

Flashback :ON

"Nee Rin, ayo main ditaman!" Ujar Len seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Rin. Rin tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Len sahabatnya yang satu ini memang masih kekanak-kanakkan. Padahal usianya sudah mencapai tujuh belas tahunan. "Leen~ Rin mau ice cream~ Len kan baik~ beliin dong~~" uiar Rin seraya bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Len. Len bersemu merah. Ia tak menyangka sahabatna satu ini berani memasang wajah yang tampak menggoda seperti itu. Len tersenyum sembari mengelus-elus punggung Rin dengan lembut.

"Kalau Rin bisa naik ke kelas sembilan, Len akan beliin Rin ice cream sebanyak yang Rin mau deh~" kata Len. Rin mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku tak yakin bisa baik kelas Len, kau tahu, Kiyo-sensei selalu bilang kalau kemungkinan naik kelasku sangat kecil..." Ujat Rin. Len menepuk pucuk kepala Rin dengan lembut. "Kita kan tidak tahu? Siapa tahu malah kau rangking satu? Takdir itu ditangan Tuhan, bukan ditangan guru mu itu. Jika takdirmu naik kelas, bagaimana?" Kata Len seraya berusaha menyemangati Rin yang nampak galau tersebut. Rin terdiam. Yang dikatakan Len itu benar. Ia harus berusaha keras.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku yakin Rinny pasti bisa naik kelas." Kata Len seraya tersenyum manis. Muka Rin memerah melihat senyuman dari sahabat shotanya satu ini. Rin memalingkan wajahnya dari Len. Tapi..

_"Sudah-sudah. Aku yakin Rinny pasti bisa naik kelas."_

Rinny? RINNY?!

Rin kembali menatap Len. Kali ini disertai oleh death glare dari Rin. "Apa-apaan itu Rinny?! Siapa itu, huh?!" Ucap Rin dengan nada sangat tinggi. Hampir berteriak, mungkin. Len hanya memasang pose berpikir dengan cara menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir dan menatap ke langit seraya berpura-pura berpikir.

"Umm... Kira-kira siapa ya? Yang kutahu sih, orang yang bernama Rinny itu gadis yang cantik, manis, menggunakan pita putih besar yang tampak seperti telinga kelinci, bertampang loli, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Padahal dia sahabatku..." Ujar Len dengan nada jahil. Muka Rin memerah. Secara tak langsung, Len menyatakan perasaannya bukan?

"LEEEN BAKA!" Seru Rin setengah berteriak dengan muka memerah. Len tersenyum usil. Ia menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Rin dengan penuh perasan.

"Rinny itu nama panggilan khusus buat Rin. Sebagai gantinya, Kalo Rin pengen manggil Len dengan panggilan 'Lenny', Len tidak keberatan kok.." Kata Len dengan senyum manisnya. Rin mengembungkan pipinya pertanda ia sedang ngambek.

"Uh... Terserah lah.."

Flashback : OFF

Rin semakin tersenyum kecut, lalu tersadar segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Avanna yang melihatnya lantas penatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Rin? Kau kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?!" Ucap Avanna dengan nada khawatir. Rin Pmenatap Avanna seraya tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak apa. Mendengar kata Rinny mengingatkanku dengan mantanku. Patah hati itu sakit ya?" Kata Rin yang masih menampakkan senyum sedihnya. Avanna yang mendengar itu merasa tidak enak kepada Rin. Lantas, Avanna merangkul bahu mungil Rin sambil berusaha mmenenangkannya.

"Jika Rin punya masalah,Rin bisa bercerita padaku kapan saja, oke?" Kata Avanna sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Rin. Muka Rin menampakkan semburat merah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan yang sama seperti perasaannya dulu kepada Gumi dan 'dia'.

Perasaan yang biasa disebut 'cinta'..

* * *

"Jadi begitu... Ngomong-ngomong Rin, kita belum saling mengenal dengan baik bukan? Perkenalkan namaku Avanna N. Panggil aku Ava atau Avanna. Kelas 11-3. Yoroziku.." Ujar Avanna setelah Rin selesai menceritakan tentang 'dia' sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Rin menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin 10-1. Yoroziku. Ngomong-ngomong N itu singkatan dari apa?" Tanya Rin dengan nada penasaran. Avanna tersenyum kecut.

"Yah.. Ada sebuah kejadian pahit yang membuatku membenci margaku sendiri..."

Tbc

Hai maaf IA telat. IA androidnya eror parah abis download project diva extend di android hehe

gara" itu juga android IA gbisa upload cerita yang belih dari 1k. chap ini sebenarnya lebih dari 3k _= gara" download game psp jadi gini nih . *acuhkan itu

maaf ga rapih. tambah eror kalo IA rapihin=_=

Last, minra reviewnya eaa eaa..

Next chapter : masa lalu Avanna.


End file.
